1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of elements that can be used to make line to line connections for communications, electrical and other transmission systems. Still further this invention relates to such connecting elements that are highly moisture resistant. More specifically, this invention relates to highly moisture resistant connections made using male to female coupling elements. Still more specifically, this invention relates to such male and female highly moisture resistant coupling elements that can be easily connected and subsequently disconnected a plurality of times while maintaining connectablity, circuit and communications continuity and high resistance to moisture with each re-connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a pressing need within the communications, electrical and other fields to have a highly moisture resistant coupling system so that systems connections are protected under adverse conditions and furthermore whereby systems can be changed at will in order to meet the requisite need of changing components, adding further lines or for a wide range testing purposes, for example. There are a host of prior art references that describe coupling elements that are said to be useful within these fields. Many of these prior art references are also said to be moisture resistant but most of these are highly complicated elements that require a host of parts, some of which are movable. Thus, these complicated elements cannot be said to be highly moisture resistant especially after a plurality of connections and disconnections. One particular prior art element claims a water resistant electrical connector comprising both male and female connecting elements wherein the male comprises an articulating means for establishing a water-resistant seal and the female element is designed to slidably engage the male element using a cylindrical sleeve and wherein a series of balls on the male element are designed to engage the cylindrical sleeves so as to form a water-resistant element. This is a very complicated system and since the balls are movable within the system over time the resistance to water will be lessened as the system is connected and subsequently reconnected.
Some prior art connections are made so as to be highly resistant to disconnection and subsequent reconnection so as to maintain an almost absolute resistant to moisture and water. These can only be unconnected in a complicated procedure using tools and the like and are therefore meant to be almost a permanent connection. These elements are not particularly useful within the field of this invention where such connections and subsequent disconnections are highly desirable.
Still other prior art systems are even more complicated and require even more parts in their attempt to ensure a complete and water resistant closing. These prior art elements are said to be a water resistant connector for joining two cable ends but is comprised of a myriad of parts and locking elements and covering sleeves such as to be impractical for easy coupling and uncoupling.
Another prior art device said to provide moisture resistant electrical connection provides a pair of connecting elements one of which is tapered to fit within the other. This device is made of resilient rubber and offers a ring and groove arrangement in an attempt to ensure good water resistance. This device lacks any other means to provide water resistance and, after a period of time and many connects and disconnects, tends to leak badly.
Still yet another prior art device offers a pair of connectors one of which must be screwed into the other in order to provide intimate contact and to assist in providing moisture resistance. This element cannot support more than one line since the elements rotate one against the other and in addition over time have a propensity to leak.
Thus, there is a pressing need within the art field of electrical, communications and other cables or transmission systems to provide a safe and highly moisture resistant coupling device that will permit the user to easily and quickly connect and disconnect electrical, communication or other lines or devices a plurality of times and without compromising system integrity or high moisture resistance with each subsequent reconnection.